


Breeding Season

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Orgy, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Massive Kwami Orgy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to apologise for this, because I'm not sorry!

**Breeding season**

  
  


Being the Guardian comes with a bunch of responsibilities. 

She had to make sure the Kwamis were undiscovered and cared for.

It was a lot easier to babysit Manon than to take care of 19 kwamis.

Of course, Fu had prepared her for most of her duties before he willed the box onto her.

But while he had taught her about the responsibilities of a Guardian, he had left out the rewards.

\------

Marinette gasped as she entered her room. 

The sight before her shocked her to her core. 

She had known something was up when she returned home to hear loud noises coming from her room, as if someone had kept an entire Zoo up there.

She was relieved that her parents were out of town for the week for a wedding of one of her mother’s relatives.

She was happy that she didn’t have to go; she was too busy to be taking a vacation. 

Maybe falling behind would have been preferable to whatever the situation was that she just walked in on.

Pollen was fucking herself on Loongs clawed foot as the dragon herself made out with Roaar on her office chair. Soft moans escaped Roaar’s lips as the dragon’s longer, sharper claws teased at her nipple.

The kwamis were in human form. 

She saw Xuppu in the corner, making out vigorously with Fluff as the two of them hopped up and down wildly. Xuppu cried in triumph as he managed to bury his length within his partner. 

When Marinette tried to avert her eyes, her gaze landed on Plagg who was bowed over in the middle of her carpet. Tikki stood over him with a lucky charm whip. Salvia dripped down his low hanging jaw as precum spilled from his dick.

Plagg gasped as Tikki caressed his red tinted ass cheeks, then howled as she gave them a firm smack. Tikki leaned over and began to stroke Plagg’s length up and down. 

Plagg yowled as only a cat can as waves of pleasure washed over him. A thick, white liquid erupted from his tip as he came all over her carpet, dumping literal litres of cum all over the pink wool. 

That carpet was done for.

On her bed, she was Duusu and Nooroo kissing passionately as they lay in each other's arms, their breasts rubbing against each other as Duusu mumbled sweet nothings into Nooroo’s ears, biting down on the other kwami’s earlobes.

Nooroo was a teary eyed mess by now, shouting her love for Duusu at the top of her lungs as the other kwami began to tease her clit with a feather.

The sight of Sass having unhinched his jaw and swallowed Mullo up to her hips as his tongue made the other Kwamis wildest dreams come true was almost traumatising. Sass held down the other kwami's arms as he ate her, thoroughly enjoying the squeakes that escaped through Mullo’s closed lips judging by his hardened hemi penis.

Mullo tried valiantly to keep it down, but Sass made it incredibly hard as he pushed her into the pink chaise. 

Loud yips could be heard as Trixx bounced up and down Wayzz's cock like an excited puppy. The turtle himself thrusting up at her as high pitched groans mixed with excited yips.

Stomp, Orikko and Kaalki were nowhere to be seen, though Marinette had an inkling as to where they were as cries of pleasure could be heard from her balcony. 

"Tikki! What's going on?" 

"It's breeding time Marinette, you wanna join? Only the guardian gets this privilege, Fu always enjoyed this time of the year."

Marinette hesitated.

Fu had never told her about this.

“What am I supposed to do here?” Marinette asked Tikki as the red spotted woman stepped closer to.

Much closer.

“Oh Marinette,” she whispered, “there’s no protocol here. You just have to do what you feel is right. Kwam knows Fu had some fun times.”

Marinette hesitated again, so Tikki closed what little distance was left between them and pressed her lips against Marinette’s.

Marinette gasped before she slowly opened her lips and let the eager goddess of creation’s tongue enter her mouth. She moaned into Tikki’s lips as she tried to return the kiss with a sloppiness that showed her inexperience.

She gasped as Tikki’s hands wrapped around her and grabbed at her bubble butt, pinching and squeezing Marinette’s thick cheeks rougher and rougher before she broke the kiss with a hard slap against Marinette’s buttocks.

Marinette’s world was still spinning from the excitement and before she realised, Tikki had made short work of her clothes. 

Tikki giggled as she threw Marinette’s underwear to the side. How had she even gotten those off, Marinette wondered as Tikki’s lips crashed against her own once more.

This time Tikki went for her tits, grabbing and pinching her nipples.    
  
Marinette wanted to return the favour but Tikki slapped her hands away before she led the guardian back to where Plagg sat on the carpet.

Marinette followed mindlessly, still trembling from Tikki’s caressing. Her own wetness added to Plagg’s cum pool that covered the carpet, a cum pool on which Marinette slipped.

She screamed before she landed on something, her bluebell eyes met Plagg’s deep green ones and before she knew what happened the god of destruction had entered her wet flower and cataclysmed her hymen with a strong thrust. 

Marinette screamed in ecstasy as Plagg kept thrusting hard with his long, black-furred,  _ barbed  _ Penis. 

He was perfect.

The barbs causing just enough pain to be pleasurable as they hit all of the bests pots within her.

Marinette’s vision went blurry as she fell over the edge. Plagg fucked all through her orgasm, making her ride out the pleasure to the fullest before he exploded within her, filling her stomach with his cum.

Marinette’s world went dark for a second as her brain was struggling to keep up with the pleasure.

She threw her head back as her back arched. 

One could see the bulge of Plagg’s dick through her thin stomach.

Tikki took the chance to grab Marinette’s wrists and summon another lucky charm.

A pair of red leather cuffs that were held together with a black chain. Tikki smiled as she wrapped the cuffs around Marinette’s wrists.

Before Marinette knew what happened she was hoisted off of Plagg by her wrists as a chain pulled her hands up towards the ceiling. Her feet were barely able to touch the cum covered carpet of her room.

Tikki grabbed Marinette by her hips, her nails digging into Marinette’s skin, leaving red marks that contrasted her pale complexion.

Tikki’s hands wandered to Marinette’s ass, grabbing two handfuls of her charge’s flesh.

“I always adored your ass,” Tikki whispered into her ear, “it’s so,” a slap made Marinette yell, “juicy.”

Tikki stepped back leaving Marinette cold and wanting. 

Red light flashed from behind Marinette and she tried to twist to see what was happening, but it was in vain as she could not see a thing. 

She did not have to wait for long though as Tikki was behind her once again. 

Marinette gasped as Tikki’s hands wrapped around her ass again, the cold feeling of the lube Tikki was now spreading near her hole made her spine tingle in anticipation. 

Tikki’s hands traveled closer to her hole, just teasing the entrance.

“Having fun, Marinette?”

The girl grunted in reply, trying to thrust her hips backwards and onto Tikki’s fingers.

“I see you’re eager,” Tikki chuckled, “better not keep you waiting then.”

A finger pushed through her hole and Marinette moaned as Tikki fucked her with a finger, quickly adding a second one to spread the lube even quicker inside.

“I think you’re ready.” Tikki chuckled and Marinette whimpered as she pulled her fingers out. 

She didn’t leave her waiting for long though as a thigh, plastic nub was pushed between her ass cheeks. 

“Ready for this little ladybug?”   
  
“Please.” Marinette whispered desperately. 

Tikki granted her wish and Marinette’s jaw dropped as her eyes bulged out. 

Slowly, Tikki entered the woman, making her feel every bump and every twist as the massive strap on stretched her insides to the fullest. 

Tikki pulled her hips back just as slowly, every moan and sigh music to her ears. 

She had waited 5 years for this, 5 long years of watching Marinette develop into a beautiful woman, she was going to damn well enjoy it.

The plastic tip of Tikki’s strapon was almost out of Marinette before Tikki’s grip tightened on her hips and Tikki thrust forward, setting a fast pace as she fucked Marinette’s ass.

The feeling was incredible, each thrust hitting just the right spots as her body was stretched out, bringing Marinette that much closer to the edge for a second time that night. 

A wet sensation along her legs made her look down as she spotted Plagg, slowly licking up the mixture of cum that slithered down her leg from her first time. 

Slowly he licked his way up her shaking leg until he reached her core and began to greedily lap at her entrance. His sharp teeth teased her clit before he began to suck at the small nub. 

Marinette began to scream as the pleasure overcame her and she was thrown over the edge. Heat washed over her body as her eyes rolled back into her head, her jaw hanging wide ajar before her body went slack, hanging in the chains. 

In another flash of red light, the cuffs and chains as well as the strapon disappeared and Tikki was left to catch Marinette’s unconscious body in her arms. 

“Plagg, go get a wet towel to clean her up. I’ll bring her down to the living room so she can rest up.” Plagg nodded as he took off on all fours towards the bathroom. 

Tikki lifted Marinette into a bridal carry and descended the stairs. 

She made sure that Marinette was lying comfortably before she took care to heal her wrists with her magic and restoring the rest of her body to its former glory as well. 

Her hands slowly traced along the woman’s abdomen, knowing that there was no chance for pregnancy due to her magic. The same magic that had restored her hymen. 

Plagg came around with the towel and she made sure to clean every crevice of her body, from the sweat on her forehead to the cum in her pussy.

Once Marinette was all cleaned up and sleeping soundly, Tikki dragged Plagg back upstairs.

His knees would scrape over the wooden floor for the rest of the evening. 

It was his fault though.

He had absolutely ruined the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, there is one thing I will apologise for, and that is the whole hymen thing. 
> 
> That can actually be really painful for many women and was definitely portrayed poorly in this fic and for that I apologise.   
> TBH, even I though it was a bit much. 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you still had fun. :)


End file.
